1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of inflatable devices, and more particulary to inflatable seat backs.
2. Description of Related Art
Inflatable seats and seat backs are known, as for example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,451. However, no seat backs are known that are capable of being selectively reclined from a vertical to a horizontal position. Known inflatable seat backs therefore lack versatility, which is particularly desirable in a recreational setting.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved inflatable seat back and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.